


making heads turn (can't stop looking at you)

by nouiiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Drunk Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, louis's such a flirt, thats it i believe, they're also engaged idk if you needed to know that, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiiam/pseuds/nouiiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to flirt with boys that aren't Harry. Harry's going to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making heads turn (can't stop looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because of late nights thinking about louis being manhandled. dom harry is an essential in life, so here.
> 
> i'd also like to thank [olivia](dimpledlouis.tumblr.com) and her obsession with jealous harry for encouraging me to finish this faster. thanks pal.
> 
> not edited, all mistakes are mine, as usual!!

Louis wasn't a cheater. He was and always has been a faithful boyfriend, and after a month ago, a faithful fiancé as well.

 

But he likes having attention.

He likes the way boys stare at him when he walks by, especially when he swayed his hips a bit more dramatically. He likes when he smiles at guys in clubs and they buy him drinks in hopes of taking him home (they don't take him home, Harry makes sure of it). Sometimes he'll flirt, rest a hand on their arm, throw his head back while he laughs at something that probably wasn't funny, wink one or twice. It was just how he was. Louis Tomlinson was a tease and he loved every second of it.Harry, on the other hand, had a different feeling about it. Normally he didn't do anything, just twirled the ring on his finger and remembered that he was the one taking Louis home every night. Sometimes, he'd grab Louis's hand, taking him to the dance floor and grinding his body against Louis, showing everyone else in the club who Louis belonged to.He didn't say anything, though, since it was all harmless and was just apart of who Louis was. Louis had never gone any farther than flirting and he was certain he would never, so he simply kept the annoyance to himself and let Louis flirt with whoever he felt.Tonight, though, it had been different. Louis had gotten more drinks than usual and had gained the attention of a nice looking lad with a dark quiff, tanned skin and cheekbones that Harry couldn't even believe were real. This wasn't fair, of _all_ the guys Louis could attract, it had to be  _this_ guy.

 

 Louis flirted, as usual, while Harry sat beside him, counting down the minutes until they would leave and he'd get Louis to himself. He'd nudge Louis's foot under the table ever ten minutes or so and Louis would glance back at him fondly before returning to the guy he was talking to. Harry never really paid attention to them or the conversations, really.

 

It wasn't until the bloke stood up that Harry raised an eyebrow, watching as he held out his hand and Louis happily accepted it. "Louis." He says, but Louis just looks back at him and shrugs, blowing a kiss and walking with the guy to the dance floor. What the fuck?

He stands up, leaving his drink at the bar and pushing through the crowd to find his fiancé, pausing when he sees Louis and the bloke a little too close for comfort. Louis's a clingy drunk, Harry knows, but he was supposed to be all over Harry, not draping himself over whoever the fuck this guy was. He doesn't know what this guy said to make Louis go and hang all over him, but he doesn't care right now. He's paying more attention to the way their hips are grinding against each other, the guy's hands on Louis's hips and Louis's giggling into his neck."Louis, what the fuck are you doing?" Harry yells over the music, grabbing Louis's arm and pushing the other guy off. The guy's about to say something, but Harry quickly shows him his ring, smirking as the guy raises his hands in surrender and goes off to find someone else to dance with.Harry shakes his head, pulling Louis towards the club exit and ignoring the older boy's protests. "Harry, why're we leaving?" He asks, glancing up at his fiancé with a confused expression. "Was it because of that guy? We were just dancing, H," He laughs while he says it and Harry tightens his grip on Louis's arm as they exit the club.Louis stops laughing and starts pulling his arm away. "H, that hurts," He whines. "Harry, you're hurting me," He says again and Harry looks down at him, his expression softening for a moment before letting go of his arm and taking out his phone to call a cab. He quickly gives an address for the cab, hanging up and shoving his phone back in his pocket."I want to go back in." Louis mutters ten minutes later, letting out a tired sigh. It was late and cold, he'd rather be inside dancing than waiting outside for a cab to go home."No," Harry says quickly, wrapping his arm around Louis's waist and pulling him in tightly. "Don't want anyone touching you like that.""Don't be silly, H," Louis giggles into his side, resting a hand on Harry's chest as he stumbles a bit. "S'not my fault guys like me.""Doesn't mean you need to be a fucking whore," He shoots and Louis stops giggling, standing straight. Harry quickly realizes what he says, looking down at the shorter boy and shaking his head. "I didn't--""Maybe I should go fuck him then, since I'm such a whore," Louis interupts, his tone clearly angry."Louis--""Do you think he's still in there? I'll give him a quickie in the washrooms.""Don't--""Let him fuck me good, so well I can't walk for a week. Fuck me better than  _you."_ That's the one that has Harry go from sympathetic to upset, feeling relieved when the cab pulls up in front of them. He opens then door, rushing Louis inside before getting in himself. He gives the address to their, just as Louis's somehow just forgotten their exchange outside and is leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and paying no mind to Louis. If Louis didn't want  _his_  attention before, then wouldn't give it to him now.

* * *

 

 

Harry pulls Louis into their bedroom quickly, ignoring the older boy's whines and pinning him against the bed."I'm tired of you being such a flirt, Louis," Harry mutters, pulling off Louis's shirt and throwing it off to the side. He sighs, grabbing Louis's wrists in his right hand and holding them above his head. "Such a fucking slut, aren't you?" Louis stays silent biting his lips and shaking his head."No?" Harry hums. "You were pretty fucking close to that guy tonight, Lou.""It was just dancing--""Did I fucking say you could speak?" Harry spits and Louis closes his mouth again. "Don't know what to do with you. Why are you such an attention whore?" He asks, bringing his lips to Louis's neck and leaving quick, chaste kissses. "My attention isn't enough for you?" He asks, not giving Louis enough time to answer as he attaches his lips to Louis's, kissing him roughly.He brushes his tongue over Louis's bottom lip as he pulls away, Louis letting out a soft and quiet moan before shaking his head again. "Then tell me, Louis. Why the fuck do you need someone else's attention?" Harry whispers, his breath hot against Louis's ear."Fucking answer me," Harry scolds, gripping Louis's wrists slightly tighter and emitting a soft groan from him."Only need your attention, Harry," Louis says and Harry almost breaks at how desperate his voice. "Only yours, I promise." He repeats, wiggling his hips.Harry sits up straight and refocuses his attention to Louis's jeggings, seeing his dick tenting and smirking. He lets go of Louis's wrists, the smaller boy immediately reaching down to his cock. Harry grabs his hands again when he does, clicking his tongue and shaking his head."No touching," He tells him, letting go of his hands again slowly until he's sure Louis won't touch. He brings his own hands down to Louis's jeggings, dipping his fingers in the waistband and pulling them down, an amused smile forming on his face when they're off. "Jeggings without underwear, Louis? You were grinding on that guy without  _underwear_  on?"Louis nods slowly, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. Harry's never been like this before, he's never been so dominant and  _controlling_. Fuck, it was hot."Such a whore," Harry says, dragging his thumb over the slit of Louis's dick and wiping off a bead of precum. Louis moves his hips up, asking, no,  _begging_  for more, but Harry grabs his waist on either side, pressing him down onto the mattress."Don't move," He orders, waiting a couple of seconds before removing his hands. "Good."He pulls his t-shirt over his head in a rush, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his skinny jeans and boxers before returning his attention to Louis. The boy already looks wrecked and he's barely even been touched."Get off the bed and on your knees," Harry instructs and Louis does as told, kneeling down in front of his fiancé and biting down hard on his bottom lip. "Go on, then."Louis wraps a hand around the base of Harry's cock and leaning forward, his tongue brushing over the tip for a couple of seconds before taking Harry in slowly. He hollows his cheeks, fluttering his eyes shut and moving away his hand to take Harry deeper.The younger boy throws his head back in pleasure, moans escaping his lips while Louis takes him in. He grips the back of Louis's hair, pushing him farther and making him gag for a few seconds before he recomposes himself."Fuck, Louis," Harry groans, his grip getting tighter as Louis deepthroats. "Your mouth feels so-- _fuck_ \--so good, Lou."Louis hums, making Harry pull him back a bit, then pushing him forward again. He chokes a little, but stops after a couple of seconds, satisfied noises coming from his mouth."You like it when I fuck your mouth, yeah?" Harry asks, pulling Louis back and forth and moaning as he does so. He stops, allowing Louis to suck lightly at the tip before taking him down halfway. Louis glances up at Harry, the taller lad pulling him off before he comes, white painting Louis's flushed face. He gets most of it in his mouth, swallowing reaching up to wipe the small spots off his face, but Harry grabs his hand to stop him."Don't. If you're gonna act like a slut, then you're gonna look like one, too."Louis's breath hitches, but he nods obediantly and watches as Harry lets go of his hand and gestures for him to get on the bed. He scrambles to his feet and quickly gets himself on the bed, laying on his back."Remember what you said, Lou?" Harry asks, swiping Louis's damp fringe from out of his eyes.. Louis's doesn't answer. He doesn't remember what Harry's talking about, he's been too out of it to remember anything he's said the past ten minutes.Harry leans over, pulling a bottle of lube from out of the nightstand. He uses his freehand to lift Louis's chin, bringing his lips down to Louis's collarbones and sucking gently, long enough to leave a deep purple bruise. He sits up straight, staring long enough to admire his work. He pressing a finger down on it, making Louis moan out of pleasure and pain. Harry smirks, spreading Louis's legs more and opening the bottle. "You're not gonna answer me?" He scoffs, drizzling his fingers with the cold gel. "Do I need to remind you?" He asks, setting the bottle aside.Louis sucks in a breath as Harry presses a lube coated finger against his, nodding eagerly. "Hm, well if I remember correctly," He begins, sliding a finger into Louis slowly, a gasp escaping the small boy's red and swollen lips. "You said you'd let him fuck you." He pushes his finger in and out, then enters another. Louis tilts his head back a bit, biting back a moan, but to no avail as it leaves his mouth anyways. "You'd let him fuck you so well that you wouldn't be able to walk for...how long did you say, Louis? A week?" He scissors his fingers, angling one to hit Louis's prostate. He smiles when Louis groans loudly, his back arching above the bed and his body shivering with pleasure. 

 

"Harry, fuck, please please please," Louis begs, pushing his hips down to deepen Harry's fingers. "Fuck me, Harry please," He cries, but Harry ignores his whines, adding a third finger instead. Louis shifts his hips more, squeezing his eyes shut and tightly grabbing the duvet. "Want you, Harry, fuck. Please, please Harry."

 

Harry stares up at him, pursing his lips and pulling his fingers out one by one. He grabs the bottle of lube again, squeezing it onto the palm of his hand and coating his cock with it. He lines himself with Louis's hole, grabbing Louis's hips as he pushed in and filled Louis. "Said he'd fuck you better than me," He mutters. Louis breaths out deeply, shaking his head shoving his hips down as if telling Harry to move. "Still think so?" 

 

Harry chuckles as Louis shifts his hips, staying in that same position for a few seconds, then pulling out to the tip and pushing back in harder. He thrusts his hips back and forth slowly, small, short breaths coming from Louis with each thrust. "Harry, faster, go--fuck, go faster," He begs, hitching his hips forward. Harry holds his hips tighter, digging his nails in when he speeds up his pace. "M'close, Harry. I'm, shit, so close." 

 

Harry pushes in one more time before Louis comes, the white, sticky liquid spreading onto his stomach and onto Harry's hands. He pulls out, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and using it to clean up himself and Louis, then tosses it to the side, laying beside Louis and pulling him into his chest. "Don't do that again, Lou," He says, but his voice is softer than before, sounding more insecure than upset. Louis picks up on it, looking up at Harry with glossy eyes and a small smile.

 

"I won't, promise." He mumbles, eyelids feeling heavy and his eyelashes brush over his cheeks. "Only yours."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im on [tumblr](donnyslouis.tumblr.com):)


End file.
